


Office AU

by grimastiddies



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Other, but they have breasts and a vagina so theres that, good kush, if you're not into that, kiran is a secretary while grima is the ceo lmao, they/them pronouns for kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimastiddies/pseuds/grimastiddies
Summary: Office themed smut inspired by an ask I got on tumblr.





	Office AU

Kiran’s boss was infuriating, demanding, and he seemed to love to go out of his way to give them more work. Whether the task was making him coffee, organizing his shelves, or running personal errands, it was a total waste of their time. Just because he was the CEO of a big company, he thought he could be an asshole without repercussion… and he was right. He totally could.

As his assistant, they had so many more important things to be doing, but there they were polishing his achievement trophies. Just when they thought he couldn’t get any more arrogant. They gritted their teeth to hold back a sigh as they polished a large glass award.

“So did you get that report done? It’s due tomorrow morning.” Grima leaned back in his chair and sipped a cup of coffee as he watched Kiran work, a coy, knowing grin on his face.

Kiran didn’t bother to turn and look at him, “I’ve been running errands all day for you, sir, how could I possibly have had time to work on that?”

“Hm, not my problem if you have issues with time management,.” he said, with a sigh that was just saturated with sarcasm.

That earned him an icy glare from over Kiran’s shoulder.

“Looks like you’re going to have to stay late and get it done…” he shrugged.

“...no problem, sir.”

“And of course, I’ll stay to supervise.” he grinned and rested his head in his hand.

“That won’t be necessary, sir. I’ll get to work on the report now.” Kiran threw the dust rag in the trash and began to quickly head for the door, trying to escape before --

“I think it best you stay and work in my office, Kiran. Easier to watch you that way.”

Too late. Jesus Christ he was annoying.

“Of course you do, sir.” They turned on their heel to face him, “Pray tell, how do you expect me to work without my computer? It’s a desktop.”

“You can use mine.”

“Okay, but then where would I sit? There’s only one chair.”

“Use mine.”

“Then get up.”

“You really expect me to stand while you work for god knows how long? No, no, we can share.”

Absolutely infuriating.

“I’m not sitting on your lap, I’ll stand.” Kiran marched over to Grima’s desk and propped their high heeled foot on the front of Grima’s chair between his legs, dangerously close to his crotch. They kicked his chair back, and it wheeled a couple feet away from his desk.

“No need to be so violent.” he chuckled.

Kiran rolled their eyes and turned to Grima’s desk; they had to bend over a bit to use the mouse and keyboard. They began typing away, trying to get this stupid work done as quickly as possible. Don’t look at him. Don’t acknowledge him. Just keep working.

There was a period of silence, and Kiran felt… suspicious. Grima had said nothing. No snarky comments, no outrageous demands, not even empty small talk. Nothing. The urge to look over their shoulder to check on him was growing, and they couldn’t resist anymore.

“What, nothing smart to s--” they began to say, but they stopped and their eyes got wide.

 

He was hard. They could see the outline of his bulge clearly, and he was massaging it lightly over his trousers with his fingers. It was absolutely shameless; he made eye contact and everything.

“...Seriously? You really are such a flagrant, immodest… ugh.” They huffed and turned back to the computer. 

This wasn’t the first time they’d been alone together in his office, that he’d been so… indecent. They shifted a little at the memory of themselves on their knees, bent over his desk, pressed against his window… they really had no right to act so stony and irritated, but he was just such a cocky jackass it was hard not to be.

“Hah, if anyone else talked to me that way, I’d have them fired~ But you’re smart, Kiran, and I find that vivacity to be quite… provocative~ Have I ever told you how lost I’d be without you?” His tone was still teasing, but he’d never given them such a compliment before.

The keyboard clicking stopped for a moment and Kiran peered at him from over their shoulder, “You better not say that sentimental shit to me unless you mean it, sir.” Insults they could stand, but false compliments they wouldn’t tolerate.

“Ahh, see? That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You’re not afraid to tell me what I’m doing wrong, tell me off… I wouldn’t stomach that from any of the brainless fools who work for me, but you?” he wheeled himself closer so he could rest his hands on their hips, “You’re so damn smart, dangerously so. You could run this business Sometimes I worry you’ll leave me for someone else.”

Kiran scowled, but that didn’t hide the blush that crept across their cheeks, “Stop talking like we’re in a relationship…! A-and get your hands off me, I’m trying to work!”

“That’s not what you said the last time I had you work late…” he ran his hands down the curve of their hips down to their full thighs, stopping at the hem of their skirt. He slipped his fingers under it and pushed it up over the swell of their ass. He tutted, “I really do hate it when you wear tights, didn’t I ask you to stop wearing them?”

 

“You… you did…” Kiran’s face was completely red and their knees trembled a little, “But did you really expect me to listen to such a sexist request?”

“Mm, I suppose not, but such disobedience warrants punishment, wouldn’t you agree?” he stood up and leaned over them, pressing his erection against their ass as he reached for something on his desk. He picked up an ornate letter opener and dragged the sharp tip along the top of his desk. Kiran bit their lip as they watched, the tool was sharp enough to superficially cut the wood. He sat back down, and twirled the tool in his hand.

“I’ll just have to cut them off you myself…” he caressed their ass with his free hand, sliding it down to their almost exposed pussy. He rubbed his thumb against it and laughed out his nose, “Wet for me, hm?”

Kiran scowled, but couldn’t deny it.

Grima just chuckled. He continued to twirl the letter opener between his fingers a little before holding it tight in his hand, “Don’t move, pet, I’d really rather not cut your pretty skin.”

He brought the tip of the letter opener to the curve of their ass and slowly began to pull the blade down, the tights tore easily and popped open. He hummed caressed their newly exposed skin, eliciting a small whine from them. He continued to lazily drag the blade down, amused at how Kiran’s knees shook as the sharp tip ghosted over their core. He set the letter opener down and unceremoniously gripped their tights and tore the seam the rest of the way open, fully exposing their purple lace panties.

“Oh, so you kept the lingerie I bought you after all.” he mused, placing both hands on their ass to caress the soft fabric with his palms, “I’d love to see the whole thing on you...”

“I-I bet you would...” Kiran gasped a little as Grima began rubbing their clit in small circles with the pad of his thumb. He knew exactly how to please them, and it was endlessly frustrating. He could be such an arrogant bastard, but the way he touched them was attentive. Their core throbbed and they bit their lip, he barely had to do a thing and they were already melting under his touch. It was shameful, but they couldn’t help themselves. Everything about him was intoxicating, from the way he smelled to the dark look in his eyes; they were addicted to how he made them feel.

“Mm… do you want me inside you, Kiran?” Grima asked in a low voice.

Kiran glanced at him from over their shoulder again, but this time their eyes were needy. They hesitated for a moment, shame made their cheeks burn red, but they nodded their head.

“Y-yes… s-sir…” they said in a quiet voice, their coldness began to melt and gave way to submission. They bent forward a little, practically presenting themselves for him.

Grima hooked his thumb under the hem of their underwear and pulled it aside, revealing their swollen wet folds. He smirked to himself as he brought his free hand up to tease their dripping slit with the tips of his fingers, their essence thickly coated them; he lazily brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean. He gripped their hips tightly and slowly brought their hips down so the tip of his shaft teased their entrance. He rubbed his tip against them to coat it in their arousal, and made sure to tease their clit in the process.

“S-stop teasing me, I can’t…!” Kiran mewled, they were already so humiliated, this teasing was just making it worse. They had no power to stop him, but even if they could, they don’t think they would...

Kiran’s protesting was cut off by Grima pulling them down onto his lap, his entire length pushed deep inside them until the head of his cock pushed lightly against their cervix. Again Kiran cried out, not expecting to be filled so suddenly and completely. They sat there for a moment before trying to move their hips, but Grima held them firmly in his lap.

“W-what are you doing…? P-please, I-” Kiran whined desperately, this teasing drove them insane.

“Ah ah… this is punishment for disobeying me…” his tone was deadly serious, “You’re going to sit here with my cock inside you until you finish your work.”

“W-what…! You… you can’t do that to me, that’s not fair, I’m only behind because you--!”

Grima bucked his hips sharply, bouncing Kiran in his lap. They winced as the head of his cock hit their cervix again, not enough to bruise, but hard enough to startle them.

“No complaining, work hard for me won’t you, my darling assistant?” he laughed as he pushed the chair closer to his desk so Kiran would be able to reach the computer, “If you do, I’ll reward you.”

Kiran grumbled something about Grima being a bastard and slowly leaned forward to continue typing again. The position they were in was awkward, and they had a hard time typing properly. If that wasn’t bad enough, they could feel him twitch inside them… this was complete torture, and they were at his mercy. His hands slowly slid up their sides until his hands cupped their breasts; he pinched their nipples through their blouse firmly between his fingers. Kiran bit their lip to stifle a moan and tried to focus on working, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

“What’s the matter, Kiran? Having trouble? This task should be easy for you…” he said in a sugary sweet voice, “My intelligent assistant… so cute.” He began to slowly unbutton their blouse, working from their collar down toward their breasts. 

He nuzzled his nose against their back and took a deep breath; they always smelled so sweet. Perhaps he’d buy them some perfume, he mused. Kiran began to squirm in his arms, which only made him hold onto them tighter. He slipped his hands into their shirt and pulled down on the soft fabric of their bra to fondle their bare breasts. They fit perfectly in his hands, he gave them a firm squeeze before rolling their hard nipples between his fingers again.

“S-stop teasing me… this is… completely unfair…! You’re such an a-asshole…!” Kiran whined loudly, “You’re so lucky I tolerate you and your bullshit or I’d…!”

“You’re especially cute when you throw a little tantrum, how unbecoming…” he said with a heavy sarcastic sigh, “...go on Kiran, what would you do? I’m simply dying to know.”

They weren’t going to justify that with an answer.

“I figured as much.” he chuckled, “Though you hardly deserve it after such lip, I’ll give you what you want…” he slid his hands down to their hips, gripped them tight, and lifted them up slowly until the tip of his cock teased their entrance. Kiran tried to push themselves back down, but he held them in place.

“Beg me for it.” His tone was low and serious.

“...please.”

Kiran’s begging wasn’t as desperate as he would have liked, but it was good enough to warrant a reward; Grima’s grip on Kiran loosened and they were able to slowly sink down on his length until their thighs were flush against his. They shuddered and let out a shaky whine as they rose up again, his cock now slick with their essence; Grima’s grip on their hips tightened again and he bounced them on his length, filling them completely before lifting them up to his head and shoving them back down again.

“Ahh, Kiran… you always feel so good, so hot for me…” he purred, the wet sound of their pussy getting fucked raw was so god damn erotic, it appealed to something primal inside him. He dug his nails into their skin, earning him a sharp gasp followed by a soft moan. He chuckled, Kiran always responded well to pain, the masochist. His eyes rolled back as he relished the feeling of their wet heat, he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t addicted to his sweet secretary. His arm snaked around their waist, his hand slipped between their legs to play with their swollen clit. 

Kiran cried out and arched their back, pleasure crackled through their entire body. It was so frustrating how good he made them feel, how badly their body craved him, but they couldn’t stop themselves. The noises that fell from their lips were loud and shameless, moans and whines turned into breathless begging for more. Yes, right there, just like that, don’t fucking stop… they sang these words as their orgasm quickly twisted in their core. 

“F-fuck… don’t you dare fucking stop o-or I’ll… I-I’ll make your schedule a living hell, I-I swear to god…!” They growled, they were so close and they’d be so pissed if he decided to be an asshole and stop. He just laughed and continued fucking them just as he had been, he had no intention of edging them.

“I’d never dream of it.” he laughed out his nose. Frankly, watching them cum was his favorite part of their little encounters. He grinned as Kiran’s panting grew quicker and their back arched, he found a sweet spot, he could tell. Kiran’s walls tightened around his shaft and he groaned. They felt so hot and wet around him; he was close himself, but he’d be damned if they didn’t cum first.

“Cum for me, my sweet little secretary…” his lips pressed against their ear as he spoke in a deep voice.

Kiran couldn’t help it, they way he touched them was always so good, he knew exactly how to unravel them and they came hard. It felt like lighting coursed through every nerve in their body causing them to twitch and their legs to shake. Their muscles spasmed around his cock and he let out another deep groan, making Kiran cum made him feel smug as fuck. Their whimpers and moans were so satisfying to hear, he could probably get off on that alone. He was so close, it would only take a little more… he bucked his hips up for a few more deep, hard thrusts before pulling out. He took his length in his hand, it only took a couple quick strokes to make him orgasm, he angled his cock back so he’d cum thick ropes across Kiran’s stomach and chest.

“H-hey, I like this outfit…!” Kiran turned their head to glare at him, but they didn’t exactly look angry. Their face was flushed red, and their lips had indents from being bit too hard.

Grima laughed softly and brushed some stray hairs behind Kiran’s ear.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @grimastiddies on tumblr yall uwu


End file.
